The Salvatore's
by damons-crow
Summary: What if Damon and Elena had a daughter but was bannished till their daughter was almost seventeen?
1. What will i ever do?

_**This is going to be in Damon and Elena's Daughter story. hope you like it!**_

* * *

**_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_**  
**_I could still be little_**  
**_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_**  
**_It could still be simple_**

* * *

**_What will I ever do?_**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I tried to look good for today for no reason. What do I have a reason for? I stared at my blue eyes in the mirror. I sighed as I reached for my comb. I started to comb my raven black hair. I combed my hair for about ten minutes before leaving my bathroom into my clean room. I kept my room clean because I hated things messy and untidy. It was a no to me. I sat on the left side of my big queen sized bed in the the middle of my room. I grabbed my black combat boots. I pushed them on and walked to the mirror. I was wearing black skinny's, a purple tank top and combat boots. I looked at the mirror at myself and smiled. _Damn, don't like I look good. _I smirked as I turned to my bedroom door.

I walked out of my room. I walked down the hall to see Uncle Stefan putting some paintings up. I laughed silently. Uncle Stefan was always trying to find things to brighten the house up but I always thought it was junk. "So. Buying more junk, Uncle?"

"Funny, Natalia." He laughed, shaking his head. "You're getting to be so much like your father. That it scares me."

"Well, If I knew my dad.." I saddened but covered it up fast with a smirk. We never really spoke of my parents. They were banished from mystic falls 'till I was seventeen. Which is in about a week. I wasn;t the only one. Ashley Mikaelson is in the same position as I was, so we stuck together like glue. "I would say we are pretty awesome people but.. I don't know him. So, I guess I'm just awesome."

"Keep dreaming, Nat." He scoffed at me. I rolled my eyes before walking past him to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see my only friend I have." I thought he knew that I only go out to hang out with Ashley? What else I would be doing? "What else would I be doing Uncle?"

"Causing trouble, maybe?" He sighed looking down. I'm known for causing trouble over the years. It just small things. I rolled my eyes at how trusting he was with me. "Natalia, I don't want any innocent people to be drain, killed or murderously slaughtered today or any other day!"

"Yeah, yeah." I scoffed at him. "As long as everyone doesn't piss me off then I'll be fine."

"Natalia, that's not the point." He sighed behind me. He was trying to stay calm with me but was almost losing it. "I don't want any innocent people to get hurt because you can't handle any of your emotions."

"I can handle my emotions fine. Uncle Stefan." I hissed with my back still turned to him. I wanted to snap his neck right now. He was being annoying. "You don't need to worry."

"Your just like your father! He can't handle his emotions and he kills people, Natalia! Do you want to turn into him?" He sighed as I heard him walk off to somewhere. I rolled my eyes at him. He kept telling me that over and over ever since I was able to talk. I opened the front door and left the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Ashley held up a blue halter mid thigh dress up for me to observe. It was beautiful but looked kind of slutty to me. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's beautiful but" I scrunched up my nose to it. I was laying on her bed at the moment. I looked around her pink bedroom that held memories of the past. "Don't you think it's kind of slutty?"

"I know! Why did you think I picked it?" She laughed as If I didn't know her. I rolled my eyes at how she changed as fast as you could pronounce 'a' "I love Vampire speed."

"Of course, you do. Who doesn't?" I laughed at her and placed my hands behind my head.

"I don't know, seriously. I think your Uncle doesn't" She shrugged strolling over to the bed beside me. "I mean, he doesn't even like being what we are."

"Who does honestly?" I exhaled harshly. "I know I don't. Who wants to live in this hell? I don't! I don't think my parents do either."

"Who knows." She sighed and placed her head on my chest. "I don't think my parents even care."

"Oh, that's stupid." I told her. "They would be so proud of you. My two Uncles and I are proud of you. They would too. You're Miss Mystic Falls, you get straight A's and your on the honor roll. They would be proud of you. If they weren't. I'd kill them with my bare hands to get it threw there thick skulls."

"I love you, you know that? I mean it. Your my sister." She squeezed me. I smiled a little. "I think your parents would be proud of you too."

"No, they would be disappointed and disown me." I told her the truth. _Who would want me? _"I kill people, I cause trouble. I don't even think my own Uncle wants me."

"You know, Uncle Jeremy would love you no matter what." She sadly sighed. I knew it was true but I wasn't talking about Uncle Jeremy. "You weren't talking about him, weren't you?"

"No, but I would love to know what Uncle Jeremy thinks about my parents disapproving of me though." I sighed speaking the truth of my feelings, which I never do. "Do you think I should go talk to him about this?"

"I think you should, Honestly." She sat up to look at me in the eyes. I smiled at her getting up from her bed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya." I smiled before I walked out of her bedroom then her house.

* * *

I knocked on the front door of my Uncle's house. I tapped my foot waiting for him to open the door. _Maybe he's not here..._I was about to leave when Bonnie opened the door. She smiled at me as I did to her. I always thought her smile was creepy but maybe that's because she's a witch. Whatever. "Hey, Auntie!"

"Hey, sweetie!" She smiled as she stepped aside to let me in. She closed the door behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to my Uncle about something." I sighed before staring down at my feet. I was never good at telling anyone my feelings. "Is he home?"

"He just went out.." She walked in front of me. "Is there something wrong, Natalia? Do you want to talk?"

"Well, I was wondering something about my parents." I looked up. Bonnie waved me to follow her to the kitchen of the Gilbert house. I sat on a stool at the counter. Bonnie made me some tea and handed it to me.

"So, what do-" She was cut off.

"NATALIA!" I heard Uncle Jeremy hug me from behind. "I didn't know you were coming over. I would've cleaned."

"You don't need to clean for me." Bonnie and I rolled our eyes. "I'm your niece, not a stranger."

"Well, you seem like one." Uncle commented to me. I sighed as I knew it was true. I never came over or phoned. I just didn't know what to say to them, to be honest. "You should come over more often."

"I know, I know."

"Anyway, Jer. She came to ask us about her parents." Bonnie smiled up at Jeremy. _Well, I wanted to talk to Jeremy alone but now your here, I guess I don't have a choice but to talk to you too. _I snarled at her in my head knowing that she couldn't hear me. Jeremy came around the counter to sit next to me. "Well, Natalia. What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well.." I didn't know what to say first. I could say that I thought they would be disappointed by me. Who wouldn't? "Do you think they would be disappointed by.. me?"

"Natalia." I looked up at Bonnie who reached over the counter and held my hand. "Your father and Mother would be proud of you. You made some mistakes but who doesn't? Your father isn't the greatest guy on earth, I'll say but he's changed. He would be so proud of you. You wouldn't even know. Your mother would be the proudest mother in the whole wide world."

"Bonnie's right, Nat." Jeremy spoke from beside me. "Your mom, My sister would love you even if you were a drugged out on the sidewalk about to die. Your father would love you even if you killed everyone on the earth or Stefan. Stefan's proud of you. I'm proud of you, Bonnie's also proud of you. We love you, Natalia. Don't think we're not proud of you because of those reasons. Like Bonnie said we all make mistakes."

"Thanks." I smiled at them. Jeremy hugged me. "I don't think Stefan is proud of me though. He thinks I'm going to kill people everyday. That I'll cause trouble. He thinks I'm just like my father! He thinks I can't handle my emotions. That I'll end up killing people when things go bad. He just doesn't trust me or believe in me."

"I'm sorry about that, Nat." Uncle Jeremy patted my back. "Don't listen to what he says. He's proud of you but you probably doesn't even realize it."

"Yeah, maybe in my dreams he is." I sighed rolling my eyes. "Thank you guys. It meant a lot to me."

"Anytime." Jeremy smiled at me.

"Yeah, you can come over at any time." I looked over at Bonnie who was smiling at me. _I guess she ain't that bad.. _I smiled back at her.

"Well, I think I should go back to the boarding house before my uncle get suspicious of me." I rolled my eyes getting up. I pushed the stool in and said my goodbyes to them.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted into thin air as I stepped into my house. "If anyone cares. Which I doubt anyone does."

"Excuse me?" I looked over to see a brunette with blue jeans, a red v neck sweater with a white tank top underneath. She looked at me like she was going to attack me. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" I looked her up and down. She looked familiar but I didn't know from where. She looked at me weird. I waved her to tell me who she was. "I don't have all day lady."

"I'm Elena Salvatore." I almost peed myself even though I couldn't do that since I was dead. "Now, Who are you?"

"I'm uh, I'm uh." _Just spit it out already! _I looked at her in disbelief. She was my mother. _Wouldn't she know who I was? _I swallowed. "I'm Natalia Miranda Salvatore. I believe you know me."

"_Natalia.._" She smiled at me. I didn't know what to do. Was I suppose to hug her? Was I suppose to call her 'mom'? I didn't understand. "Your my daughter?"

"Hopefully. I wouldn't want to be Stefan's child." I scoffed. My mother rolled her eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me. He doesn't really like me or anything."

"What do you mean?" She came over to me. I was still standing in the doorway. She stopped in front of me looking confused at me. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he.. he thinks I'm a murder or something." I shrugged at her. I didn't really know how to explain this. "I've killed people. He doesn't like it. I made mistakes, shoot me. He judges me by my mistakes. He think's i'm going to kill everyday. He thinks I can't handle my emotions. He thinks I'll go on a murder spree or something!"

"It's going to be fine, Honey." She smiled at me. I nodded at her. "Stefan.. doesn't understand somethings your going though. I don't either. Maybe, you should take to your father sometime about this. He'll know what to say."

"So, your not.. disappointed by me?" I asked her quietly. She grabbed me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"No, of course not!" She sounded angry at me. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know.. After everything I've done.."

"I love you. You have done nothing wrong!"

"So, you wouldn't be upset if I killed Stefan?" I joked. She hit my back. "Ow! That hurt!"

"It was suppose to." She laughed and let me go. I rolled my eyes. "I'm so glad to be with you."

"Same here." I smiled and then turned serious. "Now, don't you ever tell everyone that I just became soft. I have a reputation, you know?"

"Stefan was right." She laughed at me. "You are just like Damon."

"Well, I must say." I smirked at her. "We must be very good looking and pretty badass then."

"Maybe, in both of your dreams."

She laughed and lead me to down the hallway where I heard yelling.

* * *

_**What do you think? Do you think I should carry on? **_

_**Review!**_


	2. Family first

_**Give me love like never before,**_  
_**'cause lately I've been craving more,**_  
_**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**_  
_**Maybe I should let you go,**_  
_**You know I'll fight my corner,**_  
_**And that tonight I'll call ya,**_  
_**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**_  
_**No I just wanna hold ya.**_

* * *

_**Family knows best.** _

My mom and I walked into a den to see Uncle Stefan fighting with a guy. The 'guy' had black hair with all black clothes. _Gothic much? _I rolled my eyes mentally. They were fighting like a married couple. It was funny to say the least. I leaned over to my mom's ear and whispered. "Are they married or something?"

My mother laughed really loud that the two men stopped bickering to stare at her. I laughed silently to myself. Uncle Stefan and the guy looked at my mother weirdly. Mom stopped laughing and stood up straight. "Haha!"

"What's going on here?" The guy's tone of voice was stern. _Jeez, what's his problem? _I laughed. He turned to look at me. "What's so funny?"

"Gee, what has your panties in a twist?" I accused of him. He strutted over to me with a smirk.

"Damon, I hope you know who that is." Uncle Stefan commented behind Damon. I looked into Damon's eyes. _He has the same eyes.. and hair. He's my father? _"Damon.."

"Stefan." Damon warned as he stared into my eyes. _Creepy, much? _"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

I laughed at him. _Wow. Really? Thanks, dad. _"Really? You don't know who I am?"

"Dam-" My mother was cut off by her husband.

"Why am I suppose to know _who _you _are?_" He rolled his eyes before turning to Uncle Stefan. I felt my self esteem drop to a low level. How can he not know who I am? I'm his daughter! Maybe.. he doesn't want me.

"Damon!" Uncle Stefan roared from his spot of the room. I looked at my Uncle who looked deadly. Damon looked over at Stefan, confused. "Do you know you just spoke to your daughter that way? Out of all of us, you should of have known she was yours with the black hair, blue eyes. Also, the personality. So, what the hell, Damon!"

"Well!" Damon threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't know! I just thought she would be more like Elena then _me._"

"Oh, trust me." Stefan sighed. I just stood there as they bickered like a married couple. "I wish she was like Elena, so I don't have to hear her attitude."

"OKAY." I screamed at them. I had enough of this. "Are you done bickering like a married couple because I have better things to do than to hear you two yell at each other!"

"Natalia." Uncle Stefan sighed as He came over to hug me. I didn't hug him back. I stared at my father who raised his eyebrow. _This is awkward. _I mouthed to him. He nodded at me. "I'm sorry for yelling. Your father.. is difficult."

"I'm not that difficult." I heard my father scoff by the desk he was leaning on.

"Yeah sure, Damon." My mother butted in laughing at her husband. "You're diffidently not difficult."

"See, Stefan!" Father threw his hands up. "I'm not THAT difficult."

"Anyway, I have to leave you three!" I let go of my Uncle and back away to the door. "I have a school party to attend, woo!"

"Sounds fun." My mother commented me. I rolled my eyes at her. Fun? Tons of teenagers drinking and getting drunk? Gross. "Wait, I am your mother, so. Is there going to be drinking at this party?"

"Uhh.." Really? Twenty questions now? What am I? A criminal? "Possibly, yes."

"Are there going to be boys at this party?" I gave you a "Are you a crazy lady look" She rolled her eyes. "Never mind that question. Now, don't drink that much and if you need a ride home, just call us."

"Uh, thanks?" I furrowed my brow. "But I already have a car."

"Oh.." My mother laughed. "Now, go have fun! Make sure you dont drain anyone!"

"Or slaughter anyone!" Uncle Stefan added in. I rolled my eyes at him. _Of course, he would add that. _

"Don't drink any animal blood now!" Laughed my father. I turned and heard a 'OW!' come from my father. I laughed as I exited the den.

* * *

_**Stefan's POV.**_

"Stefan.." Elena sighed as she sat down on a chair in the den. I nodded at her. "She seems.."

"I know." I sighed. I felt like it was my fault to her problems. I was the one who accused her of being her father and being a murderer. When I knew she wasn't. I was. "It's my fault. I've been accusing her of being like her father, and that she's a murderer."

"Good going, Steffie." Damon hissed in the corner. "Now, where is my car?"

"Since you weren't here.." I started off. How could I tell Damon that I gave his car to his daughter? Damon loved that car to bits and pieces and so did his daughter. "I gave it to Natalia. She loves it."

"Great." He groaned as he leaned on the wall by the desk. "Now, where will I get a car like that?"

"I don't know." I shrugged at him. "Compel someone to give you a car, I don't know."

"I guess I can get a new car..." He thought out loud. I pictured Damon in a convertible. "But not a convertible. That's a girl car. I need a manly car."

"Are we really discussing cars right now?" Elena moaned from the seat she was on. I nodded at her saying nothing. "We think we should go to the party. We look.. young."

"No, Natalia will be enraged if we go." I told her. She shook her head. "One time I went and she told me I was cramping her style, her reputation and her chances to get 'laid'. So, I think we should just back off and let her do her thing."

"Sounds like a clone of Damon but a girl." Elena laughed. "I think we should go. Since, we are back!"

"My daughter sounds badass." Damon commented. I rolled my eyes at him. _Of course he would think that. _"Let's go! Stefan, your driving."

"If she gets mad, don't blame me!" I chuckled following them out of the den.

* * *

_**Natalia's POV**_

I walk in into the Donovan's house to see everyone dancing and getting hammered. I walked and shoved people out of my way to get to Ashley who was talking to Tyler Donovan. I walked into a hard chest. I looked up to see a guy with a brown quiff. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white tank v neck and blueish black jeans. He smiled down at me. I smiled back as fast. "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine, love." _Love? Did he just call me love? Swoon! _I blushed a little. He smirked. He was so attractive. it should be illegal to look this good! "I'm kol Mikaelson. It's nice to meet you..?"

"Natalia." I shook my head a little. "Salvatore. Natalia Salvatore. It's nice to meet you too, kol."

"Salvatore?" He smirked more like he knew something I didn't. "I believe I know of your parents. Well, I know more then of your parents. You see, I'm one of the originals."

"Probably the better looking one out of all of them." I whispered under my breath that I didn't want him to hear but I knew he heard it anyway but his newly found smirk on his face. "Ah, I don't really know about my parent's and your guy's past but it's none of my business, really."

"Really?" He pushed me. I rolled my eyes at him. "So, you don't really care what I have done to your mother or father?"

"I do." I shrugged at him. Where was he going with this? "It happened in the past. I rather leave it in the past. Plus, I wasn't there. So.."

"You really are something, you know that?" He smirked at me. I shrugged at him cluelessy. "Anywho. It was nice to meet you but My brother and his wife got in today.. So, I'll might drop in. I just wanted to say hi to my niece."

"See ya, Mikaelson." I nodded at him. He said his goodbye and left me in the middle of the household. I smiled a little but walked on to Ashley who was still standing with Tyler. I walked up and smiled at Ashley who smiled back. She dismissed Tyler. "So, I had a nice chat with your.. uncle."

"Kol?" She laughed at me. I nodded as I rolled my eyes. "Please don't tell me you like him."

"I don't." I rolled my eyes. "Even if he is handsome. He's a no."

"Natalia." She calmed and shook her head. "Be careful. He will play with your emotions. Just you watch. Don't get involved with him. Don't."

"I won't." I said the next thing that I hate saying. "_I promise."_


	3. Summertime Sadness

**OMG hi.. I know I haven't updated this for a long time but here you go. :))**

**Omg, did you see DEx? It was hot. The sired shit it just.. ugh. fuck it! D:**

**twitter: damonsavedelena**

**Review please. C:**

* * *

_**got my red dress on tonight**_  
_**Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight**_  
_**Done my hair up real big beauty queen style**_  
_**High heels off, I'm feeling alive**_

_**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**_  
_**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare**_  
_**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere**_  
**_Nothing scares me anymore_**

* * *

I sat there as everyone was grinding upon each other. I rolled my eyes as I sipped on my beer. _This is disgusting. _I should of have brought some of the booze I had at home. It's way better than this shit. I groaned as a girl elbowed me in the ribs as she makes out with a jock-o loser right beside me. I get up to move but I looked up to see Uncle Stefan come in with my parents. _Ugh, doesn't he remember the last time he came to a party? _I walk across the room shoving and pushing my way threw loser drunk guys who's grinding on slutty girls.

"What are you three doing here?" I hissed loud enough over the music that was blaring. Stefan rolled his eyes at me. I gave him a questuoning look. "So...?"

"Your mother thought it would be great to check it out." Stefan shrugged before pushing past me. I groaned as I looked at my parents. They just looked around the party. My dad's face looked unimpressed and my mother's looked amused.

"Why did you think you should be here?" I asked them. My mother smiled at me as My dad gave a small smile. "You three are cramping my style."

"We just wanted to check it out." My mother smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Why did they have to be here? This was not there life or lifestyle. Just because they don't look over eighteen doesn't mean they can come and ruin my reputation. "Wow. A lot has changed."

"Yeah, yeah. Lots of changed." I rushed. "Now you've checked it out. Now, you can leave and never come back. Also, take buzz kill uncle with you. He's no fun."

"I know right." My dad laughed with me. I nodded before cranning my head to see my uncle talking to two girls from my school. I groaned and sulked. "Where is buzz kill bob?"

"Talking to two girls from the cheer squad." I said darkly. Can't he just stay in his room with Aunt Katherine and not leave it. "Can't he just stay in his room with Aunt Katherine and never leave it?"

"Hey." My mother's voice was stern. I groaned. _You're in trouble now. _I looked into my mom's brown eyes. "He's with Katherine?"

"Ugh, yes." I groaned as I stuck my finger in my mouth and pretended to barf. "I hate her so much. Can I kill her already?"

"I wish." My father hissed. Someone pushed on my back that made me fall on to my mother who catched me. I got my balance fast as I stood up from my mother's grasp. I turned around to see Ashley and Tyler making out full force.I shook my head at them. They moved toward the bedroom's that was to the right of my parents and I. "That dude looked fimiliar."

"That's Tyler Donovan." I rolled my eyes as I turned around. I looked around to see almost everyone had a date and was making out. If not, they were dancing or getting more wasted then they already were. I was beyond disgusted. "Can we leave? This place is disgusting."

"I thought you never asked." My father gave me a smile before walking out of the Donovan house. I followed after my mother. "So, where's your car?"

"This way." I said as I lead the way to my car. I walked across the street to the baby blue camaro. I unlocked the drivers seat before getting in. I reached over the passenger seat to unlock the door. I sit back in the drivers seat. "hurry up before anyone sees us."

"Why? Are you embrassed to be seen with us?" My mother questioned me from the backseat. What am I suppose to say to her? She keeps questioning me like I'm a fugitive. "Do we look that bad?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes as I started the car. "You look so horrible, mom."

"She's right, babe." I saw my dad wink at mom. I wanted to barf all over the car by then. "You do look horrid today."

"Thanks, Damon." She sighed in the backseat. I laughed a little bit too loud. "What are you laughing about?"

"Damon.." I laughed more. "It reminds me of Demon."

"Damon the demon.." My mother 'hmm'ed in the backseat. I shook my head at her. "That coould work.."

"Okay, can we just go home now?" My dad snapped now. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright."


End file.
